


Adjustment in Progress

by mistyautumn



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Takes Places at the End of 1x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: Sophie thinks of Kate, and maybe Kate can feel it.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Adjustment in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Venturing into Gotham again, and trying my hand at writing Sophie Moore for the first time. This takes place at the end of 1x15, which is apparently where I live when it comes to writing Batwoman stuff. I hope this feels like Sophie and that you enjoy.

Sometimes Sophie lays in bed at night and imagines Kate’s there. 

Since Tyler moved out the apartment feels so _different_. There’s space in the closet, no one but her to grab groceries, and after a long day she curls up alone in their- _her_ \- bed. (It’s an adjustment in progress; there is no more _theirs_.)

Yet for all the strangeness, it’s _freeing_ ; she feels like she can finally _breathe_ , and she wants to share this new freedom with someone. Not with Tyler; with…

Rolling onto her side, she sighs Kate’s name and hugs her pillow, a multitude of ‘what-ifs’ running through her mind that really don’t do anyone any good. It’s not even always romantic notions, just this _longing_ to be seen, heard. 

Kate was the one who knew her secrets, her sorrows, her truths; the one she didn’t have to hide from. She longs to talk to her about _everything_ now; about Tyler, and Batwoman; about coming out to her mother… She closes her eyes and can almost feel Kate pulling her close in that way she does; hear her voice pitched low and protective as she comforts in her _Kate_ way… _she’ll come around, and if she doesn’t it’s her loss_. And isn’t that Kate? That sense of self Sophie has both envied and feared; that _if you have a problem with me, it’s **your** problem_ impression that Sophie wishes she could master in all areas of her life. Another adjustment in progress. 

For now ( _she hopes it isn’t forever_ ) she keeps her distance as best she can, like Kate asked. The conversations she wishes they could have remain imagined and she’s got a pillow in her arms, not a person. She could almost laugh (suspects Kate _would_ laugh), but she feels a little to heartsick for the moment.

_Maybe tomorrow._

_Maybe._

Her phone vibrates, stirring her from her thoughts, and she rolls over to retrieve it from the nightstand, her eyes widening when she sees just who’s texted… Kate.

_Are you awake?_

Her lips part, eyes flicking to the time, and she feels a pang of _something_ , though she’s not quite sure if it’s _hope_ , or _worry_ , or some unknown… She gazes at the words another moment, then types…

_It’s late. You ok?_

She wonders if Kate felt it somehow, knowing in that moment that Sophie was thinking about her.

For a minute it appears Kate is typing, then the notification disappears. Sophie’s brow furrows as she sits up, frowning at the screen and waiting. Ten minutes go by, then fifteen… After a half an hour she sighs, setting the phone back on the nightstand. She doesn’t know if she’s relieved, anxious, disappointed; tries to quiet the chaos of what she may or may not feel so she can hopefully get a little sleep.

Every day seems to breed chaos now, and she’s never quite sure what to expect. From seismic shifts in her life, to midnight texts, to the colliding forces of Alice and Batwoman… 

All she can do is meet each moment and assess, adjust… Hopefully make some progress.


End file.
